


Going Down to Camp Campbell

by Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi/pseuds/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi
Summary: The boys and girls from the small mountain town South Park, are sent to Camp Campbell in California. No one is really happy about this, but their parents are insistent.David, Gwen, and Jasper are all excited to see they have new campers, David because he's always excited to meet new people, Gwen because she is hoping some kid on that bus will understand her, and Jasper because he was going to make chaos with the new campers.David is... Disappointed to see that the new campers are just as, if not more, vulgar than his old campers.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!All characters (excluding Ike) are 16 and over!!
> 
> Also Jasper is alive and also a counselor w/ Davey an Gwen
> 
> And one more thing I couldn't tag, Dougie x Blanket from South Park is now a thing in the book, Woo.

"WHAT?!" Kyle's voice echoed through the room.

Sheila knew this would happen and sighed. "Kyle I know it's sudden but don't be loud," she said as she continued eating her dinner.

Kyle shoved his food away and glared at her. "Mom, I don't want to! I'll be gone for 4 months! At some summer camp in California?!"

"Ike will be going with you, it's no issue." She continued.

"But… I like it here. It's always the perfect temperature and I love the snow. And all my friends are here!" 

"Well, me and the other parents have been talking," Sheila began. "And I'm pretty sure most of your friends are coming too! I know Eric is, become Ms. Cartman informed me."

"That's even worse!" Kyle whined and slammed his forehead on the table.

Ike stood and watched as his older brother went crazy.

\------

Thank Jesus. 

Kyle was not alone with Cartman. Actually quite a few people were here, sadly including Cartman. But Stan was also there, and that's who Kyle sat next to. Kenny was sitting with Butters, and was showing him something on his phone. God he'll die in that parka. Wendy and Bebe were also sitting on the bus, right behind Stan and Kyle. Ike sat in front of them, doing something on his computer. Kyle's mom even convinced Blanket, one of Kyle's old middle school friends to come along. He got stuck behind Kenny and Butters, and a little redhead, Kyle didn't know his name, was sitting behind Butters and was talking to him. At the very last minute, Craig and Tweek came on the bus and sat towards the back, and everyone knew it was for their alone time. But they were a couple they needed it.

It was a 15 hour bus ride to California, but they had entertainment.

\------

As the bus departed and set out, Kyle and Stan began playing games on their phones and getting really competitive about it, playfully shoving each other in the seats and laughing.

Cartman was busy eating all of his travel snacks in the back of the bus, and the girls were doing each other's makeup, being careful to not smudge anything. Kenny was saying… something to Butters, that is difficult to understand because of the bus noises and the parka, but Butters was too busy talking to the redhead and Blanket.

Craig and Tweek were doing their own thing.

At one point it got really loud, and the bus driver, an old man with a gross mustache and beard yelled at them to be quiet. Which they obeyed. 

By the time they were in Utah, most of them took off their hats, but Kenny was an exception. It was getting hotter and hotter and it was almost unbearable to wear a jacket. Though, Stan and Kyle kept their hats on, for the aesthetic.

\------

Soon they arrived.

Kyle jerked awake, and was apparently asleep on Stan's shoulder.

The bus pulled up to a large archway gate sorta thing, with the words 'Camp Campbell' were inscripted. Though the 'bell' was quite worn down, and it looked like 'Camp Camp.' Kyle snickered at this as he grabbed his bags, and Stan followed behind.

They all filtered out to see four people standing at the archway. Three appeared to be counselors, and one a camper himself. One of the counselors greeted them with a happy smile and jumping up and down. "Gwen!! Look at all our new campers!! I'm so excited!"

"You've been saying that for weeks David," a girl, with a much less energetic facial expression said as she sipped something from a mug. The camper standing with them looked like he wanted to die.

Another counselor, a taller blonde laughed. "Well it's his first time seeing them! Lighten up Gwen!" He turned to the new campers. "Hello everyone, my name is Jasper. That's David and Gwen, and we're the counselors. That boy over there is Max. He's a bit of a trouble maker and we had to keep him with us, just in case something happened." 

David smiled and turned to begin walking. "Alrighty! Right now is the tour, and then we'll drop off our bags and have some dinner. You all must be starving! It was a long ride from Colorado!" He shouted. 

Kyle, who just so happened to be right next to him responded, "Yeah… 15 hours." 

"Oh darn! Well I'm sure you'll love it here! You love it Max, right?"

The boy being dragged along with them, turned to them and sighed. "It's okay I guess… I don't love it by any means though." He responded.

The tour went by smoothly and they were told where you could go and where you couldn't go, and it was actually not too bad. Stan and Kyle got a little tent together and unpacked their things, although Ike insisted on staying with them because he got bunked with Cartman, and Kyle having a huge weak spot for his younger brother, and a burning hatred for Cartman, said yes.

At dinner the counselors asked all the new kids to stand up and say their name and something about themselves and Stan was selected to go first. 

"Uh… I'm Stan Marsh… I uh...mm really like the Denver Broncos?" He said awkwardly.  
They continued with this.

"My name is Leopold Stoch, but everyone just calls me Butters! I really like to sing!"

"T-tweek- Tweak- I uh aGH- really, REALLY like coffee!" 

"I'm Craig Tucker and I'm so fucking gay for Tweek." That was met with Tweek retreating under the table.

Soon Kyle got up and gulped "I'm… Kyle… and I uh… I'm" why was he so nervous? "I'm Jewish?" Cue Cartman laughing.

"I'm Eric Cartman, and I'm not fat, I'm big boned" he said through laughter.

Ike stood up and announced loudly he was Kyle's brother.

Wendy blew a kiss and Stan as she stood up and smirked "Wendy Testaburger, don't test me and you won't get hurt."

"Bebe Stevens, I can fuck a bitch up."

David tried to stop them from swearing but that didn't happen.

Blanket stood up next and nervously said, "my family is rich… I don't think my name is normal, do I have to say it?" He asked David, who nodded. "Blanket… my name is Blanket."

"My name is Dougie, and I'm Butter's best friend!"

Ah so that was the redhead's name.

Kenny was last, and stood up and looked over the whole crowd and said something, all muffled.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Wow Ken, that's one way to come out."

A girl with mint green hair on the other side of the room yelled "What did he say?!"

Kyle yelled back " He said his name is Kenny and he doesn't care what's in the pants he'll fuck anyone. So he's pan" 

David's eye was twitching by the end. He made a mistake thinking these kids wouldn't be vulgar.

\----

As he was eating, Kyle was approached by a tall lanky kid with a curly head of hair. He looked a little nervous. "Hey is it true what you said?"

"Hmm? What did I say?"

"About being Jewish?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I'm Jewish." Kyle said with a welcoming smile. 

"Me too." The boy said and sat down. 

"Oh really?! That's great!" Kyle laughed. "Though I warn you, that fat kid, he's so annoying and rips on Jews all the time. If he says something bad, don't worry he does it all the time. Honestly I hate him."

"Wow… well, I'm Neil, and my friends over their are Nikki and Max."

Kyle looked over and it was the boy from before and the girl who asked about Kenny. "Cool, this is my friend Stan. That's Kenny, the one in the parka, and Tweek and Craig." Kyle said pointing around the table they were at. 

Stan waved as he was eating. "Sup."

"This doesn't seem too bad-" Kyle began to say just as an explosion happened in the kitchen. Neil seemed unfazed. 

"Um aren't you gonna check that out?" Stan asked Neil

Neil shrugged. "Weekly occurrence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo after son consideration, I'm continuing this!
> 
> All the chapters will be like episodes, so you can read them on their own and it should make sense.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed m a w h

Nikki waltzed over to Kenny after she had finished her food and didn't even ask before sitting down next to him. "I already like you. Ken was it? Say. Why are you in that jacket, you're gonna die of heatstroke."

Kenny sighed. And pulled his hood down and pulled his zipper down. "I guess I am getting warm." He mumbled, sliding his jacket off, revealing how skinny, but attractive he looked. Some light freckles peppering his cheeks, and his piercing hazel- almost yellow stare, and his messy blonde hair looked perfect on him.

Nikki was in awe at the boy's beauty and stared. 

"Like what ya see little lady?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah!! Why would you cover that face!" She shouted. 

"Well thank you, but if you're flirting, sorry, I already have my eye on a certain someone." He said, gazing over at Butters, who was telling Dougie something.

"Awe cute! That's okay I think I'm crushing on a girl anyways, so don't worry! I'm Nikki by the way." 

"Kenny. Though you knew that!" Kenny laughed.

Meanwhile, Jasper urged Max to talk to the new kids.   
Kyle and Stan, they seemed busy with Neil. The girls? Ew no. The gay kids? No, the blonde is too loud. Butters seems too much like David. And one kid was on his computer. That leaves… the fat one.

Max walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Sup."

Cartman looked at him, confused. "Uh, hello."

"Yo. Your name's Eric?"

"Yes but everyone calls me Cartman."

"Well Cartman, don't think just because I'm sitting here means I want to be your friend. Jazz just asked me to be more… social." He made air quotes around the last word. 

"Damn that sucks. Because I think I can make you, very happy Mack-"

"Max."

"It's obvious you hate it here, and I can help you out. All you need to do is embarrass my little friend in the green hat."

Max looked back to see the boy Neil was talking with. "Why him?"

"He's a greedy little bastard and I hate him, but trust me he deserves it. So help me out?"

"What do I get in return?" 

"I'll cause this camp as much suffering as I can before we leave."

Max turned to Cartman and shook hands with him. "Deal."

\-----

That night while they were all getting ready for bed, Ike snuck into Kyle and Stan's tent and set up his computer. After that he made a small bed for himself. 

"Ike what are you even doing on your computer? You've been on it all day." Kyle asked, picking up the computer and smirking "is this your girlfriend!" 

"No!!" Ike yelled and yanked his computer back. "It's… a friend…"

"Okay okay, I was just kidding. But don't stay up all night. Apparently, the counselors are waking us up early tomorrow to do a bunch of activities." Kyle said, flopping back into his bed. "This isn't so bad I guess…" he said while looking at Stan, who had his eyes shut and was trying to sleep. He stared for a bit, admitting his friend's features in the dim light before drifting off.

\-----

"Seriously Cartman what did this guy do to you!?" Max laughed as he finished tampering with the cake the counselors had made for the new campers. There was a balloon inside of it now and if you cut through it, it would explode. 

"We grew up together, and I know everything about him. He's greedy and a fucking nightmare to be around." Cartman crossed his arms. "He even used me while we were dating."

"Damn, that's harsh. Well it should be good to go. Just have to make sure Kyle is the one to cut it right?" 

"Yep. Now let's get out before someone sees us" Cartman said, while walking out of the room.

\-----

The next morning, the counselors gathered everyone to a large field with multiple activities set up. They gave a quick rundown of the rules and let everyone do what they wanted to, and informed them of the cake for dessert. All the kids excitedly ran to what they wanted to do.

Kyle and Stan were a bit lost. Everyone else seemed to know what they wanted to do, but they were stuck. Stan grabbed Kyle's arm. "No one is as at the archery targets. Let's try that!"

"Sounds awesome!" Kyle said as they walked over the targets and the older bows and arrows provided. It didn't take long for Kyle to smack himself in the face with the string and cackle with laughter and continued messing with it. He ended up shooting an arrow, straight into the ground, but he shot it. He got really happy and excited and continued to shoot a few arrows and one even hit the target.

This continued, with Stan and Kyle bouncing from activity to activity, giggling and smiling the whole time.

Then lunch came, and everyone poured into the mess hall, knowing the cake was approaching. Kyle and Stan sat next to each other, and Neil sat across from the two, and they all saw the cake, and before David could even speak up, Max raised his hand. "Hey David, I think we should pick one of the new kids to cut the cake. It could be like… A traditional thing."

"That is a great idea, Max! I knew you loved the camp deep down." David said happily. "Why not pick a new kid Max?"

"The one with the green hat," Max said, sitting down and smirking.

Kyle pointed to himself and looked confused. Why was he chosen so quickly? He shook the feeling off, stood up and walked towards the cake. He was handed a cake cutter, and held it up to the cake. He sliced about one inch down before a loud 'POP' was heard and Kyle was covered in cake and frosting, along with blue and silver sparkles. Though, what he saw written on the cardboard below the cake, now visible, made him burst into tears, turn on his heel, and bolt out of the door.

Stan soon followed.

Max was howling in laughter and held his stomach, but Cartman didn't say anything.

Neil got up and look at what was written on the cardboard; 'Dirty Fucking Fag Jew!'

He shot a glare at Max. "Dude… how could you." He said before following Stan and Kyle out

Max stopped laughing and got up, walking to the disaster of a cake and looked at the writing, and his eyes widened and he looked at Cartman who was smirking

Scumbag.

\-----

Kyle was sobbing in his tent, his legs to his chest and face buried in his knees. Stan carefully entered and walked close to him, sitting on the bed with him and holding him close by the shoulders.

Neil walked in a couple seconds later and awkwardly stood there. "Look, I'm so sorry- Max never does stuff like that- well he does, but he'd stop at the cake, and would never go… that far. I'm so sorry."

Stan shushed Kyle and nodded at Neil. 

Kyle clutched onto Stan's shirt and sobbed. "Why!!? Why is it that no matter where I go- what I do- there's always a dick who can't accept the fact I have a different religion than him!" He shouted. Stan cooed him and rocked him back and forth

Neil sighed and he heard someone moving outside, he looked out and it was Max. Neil glared. "What do you want?"

"To apologize-"

"Max I thought you were my friend! I can't believe you!" 

"Neil! It wasn't me! I didn't write that! That fat kid did! He was in on it too! He had the idea!" Max defended. 

Kyle overheard this, and still with tears running down his face, he stomped to back to the mess all, the other three following to watch.

Kyle marched right up to Catman when he saw him. And before Cartman could speak, he punched him right in the nose with a slur of curse words and tears. He continued punching him and hitting until he was on top of him and punching him repeatedly, and multiple people we're trying to get him off. Kyle hiss and pushed them off, giving Cartman enough time to flip them over and punch Kyle in the face repeatedly, giving him a bloody nose.

The campers could only watch in shock.

It was only when Cartman began to choke Kyle, that Gwen kicked Cartman straight in the nose, and pulled Kyle away as Jasper restrained the other.

Kyle was placed on a table, and his wounds were attended to by Gwen and Stan, who were both scolding him for doing something so dumb. Kyle teared up and explained to Gwen what happened, and she pitied a bit as she covered his black eye.

Cartman was being torn to shreds by Jasper and David for writing such a thing. 

Neil was sitting at a table, looking distressed. Nikki sat down next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… that was a pretty bad fight huh."

"Yeah. But they're alright." Nikki said reassuringly.

Max came over and sighed. "Dude, I'm so sorry, if I had known I- you know I'm not like that! My family is Hindi, I'd be an idiot to do something like that.

"I get it… based on Ky's reaction, this isn't the first time something like this happened."

Nikki nodded. "Yeah… also… Do you guys think his black-haired friend likes him?"

"Stan?" Neil mumbled. "Maybe…" he looked over in time to see Stan kiss Kyle's forehead.

"Definitely." Max laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea just today I needed to get it out, I hope you enjoy. All characters from Camp Camp will make an appearance, but only for a short while.


End file.
